Super Megaforce: Another Story
by Unversed333
Summary: Ryan Mitchell and the non-Gokaiger Rangers join together to film their own reunion episode. But before production can begin, five Ranger like warriors appear to destroy them. And without the help of the main Rangers, how will these American rangers defeat these warriors? And why do these Evil Rangers seem so familiar?
1. Coming Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Disney, Saban, or Nickelodeon.

Author's Notes: As most of you know, several rangers were denied an appearance in Super Megaforce this year due to budget restrictions and to match Gokaiger footage. So here's a story on them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Soon

"All right, Jonathan, read back all confirmations for me." Saban said.

"Okay, let's see." Jonathan said as he pulled out the cast list. "Accepted invitations: Tommy, Mike, Emily, Wes, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana, TJ, Cassie, Jayden, and Casey."

"And the others?" Saban asked.

"I'm afraid some of the rangers have turned down our offer." Jonathan told him.

"Which ones?" Saban asked.

"Let's see." Jonathan said as he clicked on his computer.

"First, Kendrix didn't have enough time to make the trip, but Karone's going to take her place. Chad and Mia are already involved in other projects. Joel and Jen have scheduling conflict; Jen specifically will be out of the country at the time. Rocky and Aisha didn't want to travel here for such small pay. Billy and Zack due to…. Well, you know. Tanya, Alyssa, Kevin declined as well for reasons unknown.

Saban sighed with a hint of disappointment. "Has anyone else responded to our invitations?"

"We invited Antonio but he hasn't responded. Neither has Jason, Scott, or Maya."

"I just wish we'd invited more." Saban sighed. "I wasn't sure of the amount of people who wouldn't return."

Suddenly, the door to the office burst open, followed by a group of people with anger on their faces. Led by them was Ryan Mitchell, and following him were Boom, Master Finn, Phantom Ranger, Ninjor, Master Phant, Master Swoop, and Nova Ranger.

"Hey, what's the deal, Saban?" Ryan asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Saban responded, uneasy at the sight of these angry people.

"It's bad enough you didn't invite many rangers to return, but you're not even going to use the rangers made for America." Ryan explained.

"Yeah, we're like the icons of the American Power Rangers." Boom added furiously.

"Look, I know this is a big disappointment to you, but our budget is too limited to add you guys." Saban explained. "And besides we have to match the Japanese footage, and you guys lack counterparts."

"Hey, we have counterparts in Japan." Phantom Ranger exclaimed as he pointed to himself, Ninjor, and Nova Ranger.

"Uh yes, that's right you do." Jonathan piped in as he dug into the scripts. "But your Sentai counterparts weren't in Gokaiger and we can't afford to make you all original keys."

"And would you mind telling us why are counterparts weren't in Gokaiger?" Phantom Ranger demanded.

"As I recall, your Japanese counterpart, VRV Master wasn't a ranger in Carranger." Saban told the mysterious ranger. "We made you one so you could fill the role of a sixth Ranger in the Turbo season. And since he wasn't a main ranger, he wouldn't have been summoned to the battle. And even if he was, he'd be on a different planet, and wouldn't have been able to respond to the rangers.

"Wait, what about my character?" Nova piped in.

"Unfortunately, Nova, your counterpart Lisa Teagle from Dekaranger didn't even partake in the battle as she was on her own planet at the time." Saban explained.

Saban then turned to Boom."And Boom, you were only a ranger in a dream you had, not in real life. Besides that, your helmet is just a repaint of the Yellow Space Ranger."

Boom gave a high pitched "Ah!" as though someone said something offensive.

"I know, but that was because Disney was recycling a lot of props for SPD." Saban added

"As for you three." Saban said as he pointed to the Spirit rangers. "Your counterparts didn't even have ranger forms in Gekiranger."

"What about me?" Ninjor whined.

"Well, Ninjor," Jonathan began as he read the script. "Your counterpart didn't partake in the battle either, because he was locked up in a jar after he caused destruction while trying to save a little girl, so you don't have a key. But your counterpart does make an appearance in Gokaiger during the Kakuranger tribute episode."

"Yay!" Ninjor squealed.

"Ninjor, Nickelodeon is only letting us make twenty episodes, and I'm afraid we can't make one that focuses on you and the Alien Rangers." Saban informed.

"Ah, man!" Ninjor cried.

"And what about me?" Ryan interrupted. "I'm one of the most iconic Power Rangers in the entire series. And you guys owe me for letting me stay on Lightspeed Rescue for such a short time."

"Again, I'm sorry Ryan, but we would have to shoot new footage to bring you in." Saban explained. "That was one of the reasons you didn't appear in Lightspeed Rescue as much, so we could match the Go Go V footage.

Ryan frowned in disappointment.

"However," Saban continued. "we have decided to have your Titanium Ranger suit appear in the last episode. I wish we could bring you in, but it's out of our hands."

"Fine." Ryan groaned. "Let's go, guys."

All the rejected rangers shuffled out of the room.

"Oh, don't worry rangers. Soon Saban will get what's coming to him." A malevolent voice whispered. "Rory, you know what to do."

* * *

"This stinks, man." Boom whined as the group of rejected rangers walked around the studio.

"Well, there's nothing we can do guys." Ryan said to the rangers behind him. "Maybe they'll put us in another crossover in the future."

"That's easy for you to say." Phantom Ranger scoffed. "Your suit will actually make into Super Megaforce."

"Well, I'm sure we're not the only ones disappointed at Saban's decision." Ninjor spoke up. "Corcus told me Saban didn't even him or any of the Alien Ranger cast."

"He's right." Nova added. "I also heard that he didn't invite any of the SPD Rangers, although I'm not sure if it was all of them or just the main five."

"My son, RJ, told me he wasn't invited either." Master Finn said. "He also heard that Dillon, Rose, Xander, Madison, Chip, Shane, Tori, and Cam weren't invited either."

"I guess Saban didn't want rangers from Disney to return." Master Swoop joked.

The group continued walking around the studio.

"Actually, I ran into Casey the other day, and he told me he was getting his own tribute episode." Master Phant noted. "And I saw the crew filming episodes with the Red Lion Zord and the Turbo Falcon Zord."

"Wow, Saban has enough money to bring in old Zords, but not Rangers." Phantom Ranger said angrily.

"That's not all." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Ninjor questioned.

"Some rangers, like myself, originally got an invitation," Ryan continued. "We were all eager to return when Saban retracted our invitations."

"No!" Nova gasped.

"Yeah, it's true." Ryan nodded. "I was the first one to receive the un-invitation letter. Kelsey, Justin, Eric, Mack, Ronny, and Will later told me they got the same letter."

"At least they were invited." Ninjor added. "I heard that Saban didn't even invite Trey, Adam, or even Kimberly, and they were ones he made."

"Okay, I can understand Saban not inviting the Disney rangers, but Kimberly?" Boom seethed. "She was one of the greatest rangers ever."

"Guys, come on let's not get ourselves worked up over something we can't control." Master Finn interrupted. "I'm sure Saban is just as disappointed as we are, but sometimes tough decisions have to be made to make a TV show."

"Hey, guys." two female voices shouted. Ryan turned to see two girls making their way toward them. One was a brunette and was wearing a black and orange ninja suit while the other was blond and wearing a black pink ninja suit.

"Hey, Marah, Kapri." Ryan smirked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were going to try to convince Saban to give us Ranger suits so we could be in the next season." Marah explained. "I'm going to be the Orange Wind Ranger and Kapri will to be the Pink Wind Ranger."

"Well, don't bother, girls." Boom told the Ranger wannabes. "Saban said that there won't be any Power Ranger-exclusive rangers included in this season."

"What?" the two girls squealed.

"Or any rangers whose counterparts didn't appear in the Gokaiger season." Ninjor added.

"Man that bites!" Kapri whined.

"Well, that's showbiz, I guess." Ryan concluded. "So what you guys want to do?"

"Let's just go home." Phantom Ranger said glumly

"Hey, let's make our own reunion episode." Boom said. "Our own fan-film."

"About what?" Ryan inquired.

"What we rangers are doing while the others are doing Super Megaforce." Boom explained.

"That's a great idea, Boom! Let's do it!" Ryan announced.

"Hey, can we be in it?" Kapri asked.

"I don't see why not." Ryan smiled. "All you guys need is some costumes and you're in."

Marah and Kapri squealed. "We'll be back." With that said, the two girls rushed out of the studio.

"I'll go see if there are any extra crew members who can help us out." Ninjor said to his allies.

"I've gotta find my ranger suit!" Boom squealed as he left.

"Wait, we need a villain for our story." Finn piped in.

"You let us handle that." Ryan declared. "Phantom, you come with me. Finn, you, Swoop, and Phant go find a place to shoot the movie."

"You got it, Ryan." Finn said as he gave him a thumbs-up. "Let's go, guys!"

With that, the Spirit Rangers rushed out of the studio.

"Hey what can we do?" Nova asked.

"How about you guys get a script ready for us?" Ryan suggested.

"You got it, bud!" Nova chuckled. "I'll stay here and write for a bit."

"Alright, Phantom and I will go see if we can find any villains to be in our movie." Ryan told the her.

"Well, let's go then." Phantom Ranger urged. Ryan nodded and both ran to the villain warehouse.

Unknown to them, a figure was hiding in the shadows, witnessing the entire scene.

He raised his wrist to his mouth and whispered, "Boss, the plan is set in motion."

* * *

Alright the rejected rangers are making their own film. But who is this mysterious figure and what is he planning? Tune in next time. Please review, your feedback is important to me.


	2. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Threat

"Come on, Specter." Ryan pleaded to the fiery demon. "We really need a big bad villain for our show."

"Sorry, can't help you guys." Dark Specter bellowed. "I only did Power Rangers so I could buy myself a new house. You don't know how hard it is to find one that I can fit into. Besides, I didn't like the way they killed me off in "Power Rangers: In Space."

"Wait, a minute, I thought you were Maligore in Turbo?" Phantom Ranger asked the demon.

"First of all, my name isn't Dark Specter or Maligore." The demon bellowed. "My name is Bobby and I played Dark Specter. My little brother Larry played Maligore."

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up, sir." Ryan said. "Hey, do you think your brother might be interested in our project?"

Dark Specter laughed demonically. "He claimed he'd never be in another Power Rangers again, so they called me in to play Dark Specter."

"Okay, well thanks for listening." Ryan said as we waved good-bye.

Phantom followed suit.

"Alright, that clears out, Moltor, Serrator, Darkonda, Prince Gasket, Captain Mutiny, Scorpius, Dark Specter, and Maligore." Ryan said as he scratched out the name on the list.

"Maybe we should hire a new villain." Phantom Ranger suggested.

"Nah, that would take too long." Ryan shrugged.

"Alright, let's see if the others had any luck." Phantom Ranger concluded.

"Hey Phantom Ranger, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Phantom Ranger replied.

"Who are you? Like, behind the helmet, who are you?" Ryan questioned.

Phantom pondered for a few seconds. "I….I don't know. Saban never gave me an identity during Turbo or In Space."

"Well, who do you think you are?" Ryan inquired.

"I don't know. I mean, whenever I take off my mask, there's nothing there." Phantom Ranger answered. "It's like I really am a phantom you know. I have no memories about my origins or where I come from either."

"Well, maybe we'll find out who really are." Ryan said as he patted the ranger. "but until then we should give you a name to call you by, because let's face it; 'Phantom Ranger' is a mouthful."

"Okay, cool." Phantom Ranger chuckled. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, it has to be something that really suits you for who you are." Ryan thought aloud. "How about 'Tom' short for Phantom?"

"You forget, we already have a very popular character with a name derived from that." Phantom Ranger reminded him.

"Oh right." Ryan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "How about Zador, the original name for Orion the Mega Silver Ranger?"

"Nah, I don't want to take someone's name." Phantom shook his head.

"Well, you'll get a new name soon." Ryan assured him. "Let's just focus on getting this movie made."

Before the Phantom Ranger could respond, a sickening chuckle broke their conversation. The two rangers turned around to see a young man with a red shirt with a strange symbol on it and black pants.

"Isn't this cute?" The man sneered. "Two nobody rangers are trying to make it big."

"Who are you?" Ryan asked cautiously. "This studio is off-limits to civilians."

"Oh, but I'm not a civilian." The man in red smiled. "My name is Rory and I've been waiting a long time finally meet you, Ryan."

"What do you want?" Phantom Ranger demanded.

"Well, I thought I'd give you the first scene in your movie." Rory smiled as he held up both his hands, revealing two brace like morphers attached to his wrists.

"What the-?" Phantom Ranger gasped in shock.

Rory shouted, "It's morphin' time!" He then twisted both of his arms to the side then pulled them in front of his chest. Using his right arm, he pulled on his left hand morpher to reveal a secret key attached to it. He then shouted, "Red Aura, Change!" With the key morpher still attached to his wrist, Rory inserted the key part into his right wrist morpher.

Suddenly, a red mist surrounded Rory and seconds later, he was transformed into a Power Ranger. His suit consisted of red colored sleeves, leggings, gloves and boots. The suit's temple area was white with what appeared to be a multi-colored badge attached on his right breastplate. Around his waist was golden belt holding up his two gun holsters attached to his side. To top it off, his mask was colored red, with a black visor to help his vision and a gray mouthpiece. A golden flame shape symbol was engraved on his forehead.

"Whoa!" Ryan gasped in horror. "You're a…?"

"Power Ranger? That's right I am." Rory chuckled from behind his helmet. "And now let's see how you two stand against me, the Red Dragon Thunder Ranger!"

Rory pulled out his blaster from his right side and aimed it at Ryan.

"Look out!" Phantom Ranger shouted. He then jumped in front of Ryan an instant after Rory fired his weapon, taking the hit for his friend. Sparks began to fly as the Phantom Ranger was hit by the weapons lasers and he fell to grown, wounded.

"How dare you!" Ryan seethed. "Well, you're not the only with a powers."

Ryan pulled out his own morpher and attached it to his left wrist. "Titanium Power!" He shouted as he activated the morpher allowing him to morph into the Titanium Ranger.

"So you're the famous Titanium Ranger, America's first exclusive Ranger." Rory taunted. "What a waste. I honestly expected better."

"Shut up!" Ryan barked. He soon began to circle his enemy cautiously, hoping to find the right time to strike. Rory did this as well.

"Now, tell me who are you?" Ryan ordered. "And what do you want?"

"Oh, Ryan, do you think I'm just going to tell you?" Rory said in a superior tone. "Maybe if you manage to beat me, I'll tell you my intentions. Not that you actually have a chance at winning."

"Either way, you're going to talk." Ryan growled. "I'm a lot stronger than you think." Ryan then summoned his Titanium Laser and changed it to its Battle Axe Mode.

"You're a fool." Rory chuckled as he pulled out his Thunder Rod, which changed into his Two Double Swords.

Ryan growled as he made the first advance. He swung his axe with all his might. Rory blocked his attack with his two swords, and with his opponent vulnerable, kicked Ryan backwards, allowing him to strike two slashes on Ryan.

Ryan groaned in pain, but refused to stay down.

"Okay, Ryan, think." Ryan thought to himself. "How can I get the advantage?"

He had no time to think, because Rory decided to make his move and raced towards Ryan, with his swords poised for a deadly strike. Ryan however, ducked at the last second, and barely missed the blades. He then quickly changed his Titanium Axe back to Laser and fired shots at Rory, causing the Red Ranger to fall back.

Rory got up, shrugging it off it like it was nothing. "I guess you were right: you aren't as weak as I thought. But don't think that means you can win."

"Oh yeah, buddy?" A voice growled from behind Rory. The Red Ranger turned around to see the Phantom Ranger, who had recovered from his injury, standing behind him with his Phantom Laser ready to fire.

"Two against one aren't good odds." Ryan chuckled as he poised ready to fire his laser once more. Rory was now surrounded.

"Maybe, so, but let's see the odds of two against five shall we?" Rory smiled from behind his helmet.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

Suddenly another laser blast fired from behind Ryan hit him, causing him to fall forward to the ground. Rory took advantage of this unforeseen attack and jabbed the Phantom Ranger in the chest and then kicked him back as well.

"Well, it looks like the Calvary is here." Rory laughed.

Ryan groaned as he de-morphed. "What was that?"

Suddenly four figures appeared next to Rory. Each had a different colored suit that Rory had.

"Allow me to introduce to my teammates: Drake, the Green Lion Ranger. Sean, the Blue Unicorn Ranger. Kayla, the Yellow Griffin Ranger. And last, but not least, Ren, the Pink Phoenix Ranger. Together we are the Thunder Star Power Rangers."

"Another team of Power Rangers?" Phantom Ranger wheezed.

"We'll let you two go for today." Rory said. "But next time, we mean business. Let's go, guys."

With that, the five rangers disappeared. After several minutes, Ninjor, and the others arrived at the scene, hearing the battle. Ninjor and the spirit Rangers helped Phantom Ranger while Marah, Boom, and Kapri helped Ryan.

"Guys, what happened?"

"We got a little problem on our hands." Ryan said weakly. Not a second later, he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Another chapter done. The Dairangers have appeared and their not happy. What's next? Stay tune for more. Please review. I also welcome any names we can give to Phantom Ranger.


	3. Recon and Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of these characters

Author's Notes: It has come to my attention that the Dairanger suit and keys are likely going to be included in Super Megaforce. This will not affect the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Search and Recon

The Spirit Rangers, Ninjor, Marah, and Kapri had taken Ryan to receive medical attention. While Ryan was being bandaged up, Nova and Boom took Phantom Ranger to get repairs done. Marah began bandaging Ryan's back while Master Swoop tried to get some answers from Ryan.

"Alright, Ryan, can you give me a description?" Master Swoop said.

"Well, they looked like any other power rangers." Ryan began as Marah bandaged his wounds.

"How about any names?" Master Finn suggested.

"Well, they did call themselves the Thunder Star Rangers." Ryan remembered. "The Red one called himself the Dragon Thunder Ranger."

"Dragon…." Ninjor muttered.

"Yeah, and the blue one called himself Blue Unicorn Thunder Ranger." Ryan continued. "And the Green was…."

"The Lion Ranger, right?" Ninjor interrupted. "And the Pink was the Phoenix Ranger and the Yellow was the Griffin Ranger, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ryan said with a bit of shock. "How did you know?"

"Hold on a sec." Ninjor replied before rushing out of the building.

"Wonder where he's going….Ouch, Marah, be careful." Ryan winced.

"Sorry, Ryan." Marah squeaked as she took of the cloth on his wound. "I'm still a little new at this."

"It's okay." Ryan smiled. "How's Phanty doing?"

"Whose Phanty?" Kapri asked.

"Oh, I've been trying to find a new name for Phantom Ranger." Ryan explained.

"Well, that name's not going to work Ryan." Finn pointed out.

"Why not?" Ryan asked the elder ranger.

"Because it sounds too similar to Master Phant's name." Finn informed him.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good point." Ryan snickered.

"Okay, Ryan, I'm all done." Marah said as she place final bandage on his wound.

"Thanks, Marah." Ryan said as he stood up and put on his shirt. "So, guys, how is Phantom Ranger?"

"He was a little banged up, but he'll be alright." Swoop answered. "Nova and Boom are taking good care of him."

Just then, Ninjor burst through the door holding what looked like a scrapbook. He then placed it on the table and began flipping the papers over until he found the one he was looking for.

"Ryan, are these the rangers you and Phantom Ranger saw?" Ninjor said as he pointed at a picture on the page.

Ryan moved closer to have a better look. The picture was of the rangers he saw.

"Yeah, that's them." Ryan answered. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah." Ninjor said. "You guys know that they were some rangers who never got adapted into Power Rangers?"

The others nodded.

"Well, these guys are a team that never made it into Power Rangers." Ninjor told them.

"I thought they were like at least fifteen teams that never got adapted into Power Rangers." Kapri piped in.

"Correct, however, those teams predated the Zyuranger season." Ninjor explained. "This team was the only team that never got adapted after Power Rangers started. There zords and White Ranger was used for the second season of Mighty Morphin."

"Why weren't they used then?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Ninjor shrugged. "Perhaps since the characters from the first season were too popular and Saban didn't want to start over again with a new cast like Japan did. And even if they did give the characters new powers, they'd have two green rangers at the same time."

"Okay, so why they are bothering us?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Ninjor concluded. "But we have to find them before they hurt someone. Finn, Swoop, and Phant, you guys and Nova are coming with me to investigate."

"We'll come, too." Ryan said as he stood up.

"Ryan, you need to rest." Ninjor ordered. "You're staying here. Phant, go get Nova and let's go find these rangers."

Phant nodded and left the building.

"You guys be careful." Ninjor told the three rangers.

"Don't worry about it." Kapri assured Ninjor.

"Yeah, we'll take care of Ryan and Phantom Ranger." Marah added.

* * *

"Those rangers have got to be around here somewhere." Swoop concluded.

The five experienced had rangers searched around the studio and still hadn't encountered the Thunder Star Rangers.

"We've searched this entire studio." Master Finn said.

"Almost." Master Swoop corrected. "We haven't checked in there." He pointed to the warehouse that led to the underground base for all the Zords and vehicles of the Power Rangers.

"I don't if there's any real reason for them to be in there, but let's check it out." Ninjor concluded.

As the group made their way to the building, Nova nudged Finn.

"What, Nova?" Finn asked.

"I thought he was blind." She said as she pointed to Master Swoop.

"And?" Master Finn said as he motioned her to go on.

"And, well, how did he know where the warehouse?" Nova continued.

"He has completely mastered the Spirit of the bat, and bats aren't dependent on sight." Finn explained.

"Okay." Nova replied, still a little confused.

Ninjor opened the doors leading into the warehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the main warehouse, Boom was devising the new morphers.

"Hey, Boom." A voice said.

Boom, jumped and turned to face Kapri.

"Don't do that!" Boom shrieked.

"So-orry, you big baby." Kapri scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I just came to see if the morphers are ready."

"Well, I finished mine; yours and Marah are next." Boom said as he pulled up the new orange and wind morphers.

Kapri sat down on the table, legs crossed as she waited for Boom to finish. Boom looked up at the soon-to-be Pink Ranger.

"So, you and Marah seem pretty excited to be rangers, huh?" Boom said hoping to get her attention.

"Well, yeah, we worked really hard at that Ninja Academy." Kapri replied as she pulled out a file and began filing her nails. "We deserve to get some powers by now."

"You know, back in my day, I used to help build the weapons for the SPD Rangers." Boom bragged. "My job was to make sure the rangers would be able to handle the new weapons."

"Cool, Boom." Kapri said her eyes still focused on her nails.

"Hey, maybe after the rangers come home, I could introduce you to-"

"Okay, stop." Kapri interrupted. She placed her nail file back in her pocket and climbed off the table. "I know what you're doing, Boom."

"You do?" Boom gulped.

"But let's be realistic, okay." Kapri went on. "I'm waaaay out of your league. No offense to you. Nothing's going to happen between us, understand."

"Yes, ma'am." Boom nodded.

"Now you finish our morphers and I'll check on Phantom Ranger." Kapri told him.

"You got it, babe." Boom said with a thumbs-up.

"Don't call me, babe." Kapri warned as she left the room.

* * *

Ryan sat in the security room, watching all the monitors hoping one of them would spot the Thunder Star Rangers. He saw his own rangers, but other than that the place was abandoned.

"Where are they?" Ryan seethed. He hated sitting around unable to help.

"You okay, Ryan?" A voice whispered. Ryan turned to see Marah by the door.

"No, I'm fine." Ryan assured her. "Just a little frustrated.

"Tell me about it." Marah said as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"I just hate sitting around here, doing nothing when I could out there helping." Ryan sighed.

"You must like being a Power Ranger." Marah concluded.

"Yeah, even before I was a Power Ranger, I knew I wanted to help people in danger." Ryan disclosed to her. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be a firefighter like my dad."

"Sounds like you had a great childhood." Marah thought.

"Not really." Ryan frowned. "I was taken from my dad when I was only 6."

"What happened?" Marah inquired.

"Well, my dad, my sister and I were in a car accident which left us hanging on to a cliff." Ryan explained. "My dad had one hand on a branch growing out of the cliff and the other hand holding Dana up. I was holding on to his shoe, but I started to lose my grip."

"Oh my!" Marah gasped. "Did you fall?"

"I did but before I hit the ground, my dad called for help." Ryan went on. "And then Diabolico's spirit saved, but in return I would never see my dad or my sister again until my 20th birthday."

"Wow, that's horrible." Marah said her eyes all big.

"For most of my life I was fed with lies that my dad never cared for me and left me to die to save Dana." Ryan continued. "I stole the Titanium Morpher to become the Titanium Ranger. I came close to destroying the Rangers before my dad convinced me that I was being told lies."

"Then you joined the team, right?" Marah guessed.

"It took me a while, but yeah I joined the team." Ryan smiled. "That was the first time I felt like I had a real family."

"So what's your story?" Ryan asked the brunette.

Before Marah could respond, Boom called them into the room.

"Let's see what Boom's up to." Ryan said.

Marah nodded and both made their way to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Zord warehouse, the five rangers were still searching for the Thunder Ranger.

As they went down, they came into the giant underground base that housed the Zords.

"Wow, all the Zords ever made." Nova gasped.

"Pay attention, Nova." Ninjor warned. "We're here to find those rangers."

"Oh, sorry." Nova blushed.

"Okay, you three go that way." Ninjor told the Spirit Rangers as he pointed to the west side of the quarry. "Nova, you and I are going to search the other side."

Finn gave Ninjor a thumbs-up and motioned to Swoop and Phant to follow him.

"Let's go." Nova urged.

Ninjor followed her as they walked across the base.

"Wow, these machines are amazing!" Nova sighed as she twirled around to get a good look at everything. "There's the Justin's Storm Blaster and the Lightspeed Rangers zords."

"Nova, pay attention!" Ninjor said sternly.

"Sorry." Nova whispered as she followed him. Unknown to her the Storm Blaster vehicle started up and began driving slowly in her direction.

"You hear something?" Nova asked the ninja man. She could feel something was wrong.

"Nova, you're hearing things." Ninjor concluded. "You have attention span of a gnat."

"No, I'm sure I heard something coming from behind….." Nova continued as she turned around to see what was making the noise.

"Uh-oh!" Nova quavered as she saw the Storm Blaster.

"What now?" Ninjor asked as he too turned around.

Just then, two bright lights flashed in their direction.

"Well, looks like the pedestrians in a non-pedestrians zone." A voice joked.

Ninjor was able to see who was driving behind his mask. It was Rory.

"Nova, get out of the way!" Ninjor yelled.

Suddenly, Storm Blaster's engine roared, followed by screeching tires. The vehicle raced toward the two rangers.

"Run!" Ninjor shouted as he turned and ran with Nova behind him.

Rory started laughing manically as he attempted to run the rangers over.

"Maybe if we split up we can lose him." Nova half shouted.

Ninjor nodded and pointed to the right. "You go that way."

"Alright." Nova said as she ran in the opposite direction of Ninjor.

Rory decided to go after Ninjor and turned left leaving Nova behind.

"Man that was close." Nova panted. "I better call the others."

She pulled out her communicator and was about to call them when a laser beam from nowhere struck and destroyed.

"Whoa!" Nova gasped in fright. "Who was that?"

Silence.

"Alright, time to fight back, then." Nova growled as she pulled out her morpher. "SPD, Emergency!" She had morphed into the SPD Nova Ranger.

"Come on show me what you've got." Nova taunted at the unseen enemy.

"Alright, shiny." A female's voice sneered. Suddenly, the lights came on, revealing the Pink Thunder Ranger riding on the Pink Galaxy Rider. "You asked for it." The Pink ranger readied her Thunder Spear and aimed at Nova.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's go find the others." Finn addressed to his two companions. "Those rangers aren't here.

The Bat and Elephant nodded and all three made their way back to the meeting place. Suddenly, Swoop stopped.

"What's wrong?" Phant asked.

Swoop held up his hand to silence his friend. "Don't you hear it?"

Finn and Phant listened carefully, and heard something in the distance.

"AHHHh!" A girl's voice cried.

"That's Nova, she's in trouble!" Phant gasped. "We've got to help her!"

The Elephant Ranger rushed toward the voice.

"Phant, wait!" Finn called out. He was about to go after him when Swoop stopped him.

"Don't." Swoop warned.

Just then, an explosion blasted and from it came Phant, flying across the base and then landed on the ground, battered and bruised.

"What happened?" Finn asked his friend as he bent down to help him.

"Rover." Was all Phant could say.

"Rover?" Finn repeated in confusion.

"Look out!" Swoop yelled.

Finn turned around only to be pushed aside by Swoop who was struck by a yellow whip. Swoop fell to the ground, unable to get up due to the pain inflicting his back

"No, Swoop." Finn cried.

A voice chuckled behind him.

"So much for the Jungle Fury Masters, huh guys." Sean sneered.

Sean, Kayla, and Drake appeared, driving the Lightspeed Rover. Kayla had her wipe in hand.

"I honestly expected these masters to be a bit more challenging." Drake laughed.

Finn burned with fury. "How dare they insult their elders?" He thought to himself.

"You guys are going to pay!" Finn roared as he advanced toward the Rover with swords in hand.

"Fool." Drake whispered.

* * *

"You can run, ninja, but you can't hide." Rory cackled as searched the area. He flashed Storm Blaster's lights into the shadows. "You'll have to come out sooner or later."

Silence.

"Alright then I guess I'll have to flush you out." Rory decided. He pulled out his rod and began firing all around him. Unfortunately, Ninjor was exposed when the blasts destroyed his hiding spot, leaving him no choice but to run again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rory snarled as he started up Storm Blaster.

Ninjor was unable to outrun the vehicle. As soon as the vehicle was close enough, Rory jumped out and lunged at Ninjor. He managed to land on his shoulders, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"NO!" Ninjor yelled.

Before Ninjor could recover from his fall, Rory summoned his sword and began slashing the defenseless Ninja.

"Please stop…" Ninjor moaned between the merciless slashing.

Just as Rory was about to continue, the other Thunder Rangers arrived carrying their unconscious opponents.

"Good work, guys." Rory smiled at his teammates. "I didn't think it would be this easy. Boss is going to be very impressed."

The Thunder rangers allowed their motionless ranger opponents fall to the ground.

Ninjor and the others were beaten. Rory approached Ninjor once again with sword in hand. "Now I'll finish you off."

He raised his sword, ready to end Ninjor's life. Just as he was about to swing the sword, a voice from the shadows uttered, "Enough Rory."

Rory looked up and turned to the shadows. "Boss, what are you doing here?"

From out of the shadows came a figure dressed in a black robe and wearing what looked like a ranger helmet except it was completely without the color, only the black parts that usually covered the eyes.

"I had to make sure you five were on track for our plan." The figure stated. "If we want our plan to succeed, we need these rangers alive."

"Please, forgive us, sir." Rory apologized as he bowed his head to his approaching master. "We got a little carried away."

"I admire your blood lust, Rory." The man said as he placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. "But there's a time and a place for that."

"Yes, we understand." Rory answered.

"And now." The figure said as he approached the Ninjor, who was still lying on the ground.

"Who are you?" Ninjor moaned.

"My identity will be revealed to you in good time, Ninjor." The figure answered. "But for now you can call me Mortimor."

"Why are you doing this?" Ninjor asked.

"For revenge." Mortimor muttered as he stood up and faced his ranger henchmen.

"Now, Rory, have you and your comrades found the parts for my creation?"

"Yes sir. We finished collecting them before these rangers began snooping around here." Rory answered to his master.

"Good, then we shall proceed to the next part of our plan." Mortimor chuckled.

He then turned back to Ninjor.

"I tell you Ninjor, a tragedy is coming, and you and the other rangers should be grateful when it happens. People like you and I will finally get the respect we rightfully deserve.

Before Ninjor could respond, Mortimor and the Thunder Rangers disappeared.

* * *

Third chapter finished. The villain is not an original character. He exists somewhere in the Power Ranger/Super Sentai universe. His identity is for you to speculate. Until next time. Please rate, your reviews mean a lot.


	4. Beyond the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 4: Beyond the Wall

"What's up, Boom?" Ryan asked as he and Marah entered the room.

"I'm finished with the morphers." Boom replied as he picked up Marah and Kapri's morphers.

"Here's your's, Marah." Boom said as he handed her the orange morpher. "And here's your's Kapri." He handed her the pink one.

Both girls attached the morphers to wrists. Both squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe it!" Kapri sighed dreamily. "We're really Power Rangers."

"Hey, Boom, where's your morpher?" Ryan asked.

Boom smiled and pulled out an Orange SPD Morpher.

"Finished and ready for action." Boom replied.

"Congratulations, guys." Ryan smiled.

Just then, Phantom Ranger entered the room.

"Hey, guys, I can't get a hold on Ninjor or the others." Phantom Ranger said.

"Maybe they're fighting the rangers and can't pick up?" Marah suggested.

"Or something worse has happened." Ryan exclaimed. "We have to find them."

"Well, Ryan, you're the leader." Boom said. "We await your orders."

"Wait, I'm the leader?" Ryan said as he pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you're the strongest and most experienced ranger here." Boom explained. "I can't think anyone else here more suited for the job."

"Alright, then." Ryan stammered before regained his voice. "Let's find the others. I think if we split up we'll be able to cover more ground."

The other rangers nodded.

"Boom, you take the lower region of the studio." Ryan stated. "Marah, you and Kapri take the upper region. I'll search the middle area. Phantom, you keep an eye on the cameras to see any strange activity."

Ryan handed each of the rangers a wristband.

"If any of you find any of the rangers, contact one of us using these communicators." Ryan told them. "And remember; don't engage with the Thunder Rangers. You call one of us and we'll come to help."

The three rangers nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Ryan said as the four rangers ran out the building.

* * *

"Sir, what's the plan, now?" Rory asked his leader.

The Thunder Rangers and Mortimor were residing in their secret lair.

"First, we need to get my secret weapon built." Mortimor told his minions. "And we have to keep those fools away until it's ready."

"Okay, but how are we going to build it?" Drake piped in.

Mortimor chuckled lightly. "Let's just say I brought some friends from Japan to help us." He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a group of figures appeared. All were dressed in what looked like a tuxedo looking spandex complete with white gloves and a handkerchief. Their faces were covered in a black and white helmet.

"Wait, those are the Cotpotros from Dairanger." Ren gasped.

"Correct, like you they were unused in the Power Ranger franchise." Mortimor noted. "They will handle the weapon's construction. Meanwhile, I need you five to lure those pesky rangers in this world by any means possible.

"We will not disappoint you, sir." Rory vowed.

"See that you don't." Mortimor cautioned.

With that said the Thunder Rangers teleported.

"Now, my minions," Mortimor shouted as he turned to the Cotpotros. "Begin construction of the secret weapon."

* * *

"Hey, guys any luck, yet." Ryan spoke into his communicator. It had been half an hour since they had started their search.

"Nope." Boom replied.

"Nothing." Marah answered.

"Ryan, wait." Phantom Ranger piped in. "I see something about 40 feet from you. Go check it out."

"I'm on my way." Ryan told the ranger. He then dashed to his destination. As he made a turn around the corner, a laser blast almost hit him.

"Hello, Ryan." A voice snickered.

Ryan slowly turned his head around the corner to see who it was.

"Drake." Ryan seethed as he saw who it was.

"About time you guys found us." Drake sneered. "No wonder they kicked you off Power Rangers so quickly."

"Shut up!" Ryan barked.

"Alright, no talk then." Drake smiled. "You want fight. If that's what you want, then follow me." Drake then dashed away from Ryan.

"Hey, get back here." Ryan shouted as he took after him. He pulled out his communicator. "Guys, I'm in pursuit of Drake. I need back up."

"We're coming." Phantom Ranger answered.

Drake gained a distance between Ryan and took a sharp right into the filming studio. By the time, Ryan made it inside, Drake had disappeared.

"Come out and fight, Drake!" Ryan shouted into the empty area.

The studio itself was completely barren, as most of the crew was in New Zealand filming the new season. Despite this, it was filled with props and costumes. Green Screens and lighting equipment were around the stages. On the walls were bulletin boards with scripts and casting calls papers attached to them

"Where could he be?" Ryan pondered.

"Oh, Ryan." Drake's voice called. "Over here."

Ryan followed the voice leading to a door. Ryan was about to open it when he noticed that there was a window right next to it. This meant the door would only lead outside again. Ryan shrugged and opened the door to reveal something he hadn't expected.

Phantom Ranger and the others had finally arrived.

"Ryan, we're here." Marah announced.

"Where's Drake?" Phantom asked.

"He went behind that door." Ryan pointed. "But it leads nowhere."

"Actually it does." Boom said.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

"That's the door of the fourth wall." Boom explained. "This door separates reality from the fantasy. Once we enter, we'll be in the world of the Power Rangers universe. Don't you remember?"

"Oh you're right." Ryan said as he begun to remember. "It's been a while I guess I forgot."

"So, Mortimor and those rangers have been hiding in there this whole time." Phantom concluded. "That's why we couldn't find them."

"And maybe they captured the others and brought them here." Kapri added.

"Well, we won't find out if we stay here." Ryan said. "We have to go inside."

The others nodded. Ryan opened the door and the five stepped inside.

* * *

Not my best work, I will admit, but rather this than keeping you waiting. Please review, I appreciate any feedback, good or bad.


End file.
